Even with a large number of taxicabs in large metropolitan areas like New York city or Chicago, it is often difficult to hail a taxicab. Some taxicab companies provide a telephone number which you can call to let a service agent know where you are while s/he dispatches a taxicab to your location. This type of service however can be slow and costly.